Everyone Has A First
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: He wakes up to find a pile of presents under the tree. For the first time in his life. He is 21 years old. Everyone has a first. A Severus Snape fic. One-shot. NO SLASH! Sequel to "Christmas Compassion".


**Everyone Has A First**

_He, he, I'm a TEENSY bit late with this one, aren't I? Well, here it is! And don't worry, thanks to SophiaL17, I have a few ideas for some New Year stories!_

_Thanks to SS19._

He slowly began to wipe his eyes. He felt groggy. It was much too early to get up. He put his head back down on his pillow and tried to fall back asleep. But he just couldn't. So, reluctantly, he sat up in bed.

He looked over at his magical calendar on the wall. December 25. Christmas Day. He sighed and thought about yesterday's events. The girl in Hogsmeade. The money.

The present that the Headmaster wouldn't be receiving.

Guiltily, he trudged out of bed and into the shower. There was a thought that had crossed his mind various times during the night: What if she was faking it? What if she was just staging it to take his money? But how did she know he would give in? He normally would never do something like that. In fact, he hadn't had a clue WHY he did it. Christmas spirit, perhaps? No, he never felt Christmas spirit.

Still, her tears were just too genuine to be fake. Her words too honest to be lies. Her wails too painful to be an act.

He dressed and walked into the sitting room, which was where something shocked him.

It wasn't the plastic tree Albus had put up for him. No, that hadn't surprised him. It had angered him before, but not now. It wasn't that his room was a mess, though it was obvious some people had been in his quarters, moving around, making a mess.

No.

It was the pile of presents under the tree.

He slowly walked over to the tree, warily edging around them. Was this real? This couldn't be. No. It was just a dream he was having- dreaming about what it would be like to wake up and find presents under the tree. He pinched himself- but a sharp sting of pain suggested that this was no subconscious reality! What was this? Who wanted to give him anything? This was illogical.

Finally realising that he was not dreaming, Severus cast a few spells and confirmed that nothing explosive, poisonous, or life-threatening were inside them. He knelt down beside the pile of gifts and took the one at the top. He read the tag:

To: Severus

From: Minerva

He looked around to make sure nobody had snuck in to watch him. Then, he furiously ripped the wrapping paper off the present, like a kitten or a small child. It revealed a book about Quidditch. There was a note enclosed: _Dear Severus, I thought you might need this, seeing that the Slytherin Quidditch team needs all the help it can get! Cheers and Happy Christmas! - Minerva. _Severus smirked and put the present aside. He most definitely needed to thank Minerva. Perhaps by winning the Quidditch Cup.

There were a few more books, a scarf, and even a box of chocolates, which he doubted he would ever eat. For the first time ever, he was able to pick up a package, covered in paper, shake it and wonder what was inside. And when he unwrapped it, he wouldn't have to hand it back over to Lily because it belonged to her. No. This was _his_ present. He even got to feel what it feels to want the receipt back.

After about five presents, Severus found a nice box at the bottom, wrapped in purple. He rolled his eyes.

Albus.

He decided that he would savour this one and he slowly began to unwrap the present. He took off the bow. He undid the ribbon. He took the tape off the wrapping paper. He was about to take off the paper itself, when there was a knock at the door.

_Damn!_

There was so much paper on the floor! And there wasn't anytime to pick it up! If he used magic, it might make noise!

And now there wasn't time for anything; he had spent much too much time thinking about what he was going to do. Sighing to himself, hoping that it was someone who was blind, he said, "Enter."

Albus Dumbledore pushed the door open, smiling as he came in. "Happy Christmas, Severus!" he said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas, Headmaster," Severus muttered. Dumbledore looked around the room and noted the wrapping paper and opened gifts that covered the floor.

"I see you've been having fun opening your presents!"

Severus glared at him.

"Oh Severus, come now, I was only teasing!"

"I've never wildly opened my presents," he protested, ignoring the mess on the floor. "I never have and I never will."

"Of course, you have! Everybody has done it during childhood and you are no exception."

Severus felt a bit awkward. "Yes, I am," he said, quietly.

"How so?"

There was a long pause. Dumbledore knew something had to be wrong. "Come now, sit on the couch. Tell me."

Severus hesitated, then sat down beside his Headmaster. "It's hard to explain..."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Severus fidgeted with his fingers for a moment. "I never..." He broke off, a frown crossing his brow and rumpling his forehead.

Albus leaned forward, "Severus?"

"We didn't have the money..." Severus murmured.

The pieces fell into place, and Albus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, Severus..."

"I don't want your pity! It was never that important to me!" Severus was instantly on the defensive, unwilling to feel emotions that consisted of envy and hatred.

"Of course not, dear boy." Albus quickly answered, holding up a hand. "I was simply sympathising with you."

There was a silence for a moment as Albus wasn't sure how to continue the conversation. The awkwardness of the situation clearly affected Severus too, as he muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "First time for everything, I suppose..."

"But on a lighter note," Dumbledore exclaimed suddenly, hoping to change the subject. "Did you like my present?"

"I haven't finished opening it yet."

"Well, by all means, continue, my boy! I want to see your reaction!"

Severus walked over to the pile of rubbish, picked up the nearly unwrapped present, and took his seat again. He took the wrapping paper off and smiled. "Really, Dumbledore, really..."

Inside the package was a pack of lemon drops (again, something he'd be throwing away), and three books about Potions that Severus didn't have, surprisingly. He smiled. "Besides the lemon drops, thank you. I like it a lot."

"You're welcome Severus. I suppose you'll want to be alone?" Albus stood up.

"If you wouldn't mind...thank you again, Headmaster. And I'm sorry-"

But Dumbledore interrupted him. "By the way, Severus, I forgot to thank you for your present to me. A subscription to _Knitter's Weekly, _how did you guess?"

Severus stared at him, absolutely dumbstruck. "W-w-what did you-?"

"Well, have a nice day, Severus," Albus said as he closed the door.

Severus sat there, in awe, confusion, and wonder. How could that be? His money, the girl, he didn't buy...

The girl.

He never even found out her name.

_Noel, _a voice in his head said.

Where did that one come from?


End file.
